In the technical field of display, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices are two kinds of mainstream display products.
The LCD device controls the deflection of liquid crystal molecules by utilization of electric fields formed between pixel electrodes and common electrodes, and hence controls light running through the LCD panel thereof. The pixel electrodes and the common electrodes may be both disposed on an array substrate of a display device, or the pixel electrodes are disposed on the array substrate and the common electrodes are disposed on an opposing substrate arranged opposite to the array substrate.
The OLED display device displays by utilization of the light emitting of a light emitting layer (EML) between an anode and a cathode. The anode, the cathode and the EML are disposed on an array substrate in the display device.
No matter in an LCD device or in an OLED display device, a plurality of TFTs is arranged on the array substrate, and the TFTs may include amorphous silicon TFTs, polysilicon TFTs, oxide TFTs, etc.